Complicated
by XgreekgeekX
Summary: Nico tries and makes some friends, Jason tries to come to terms with himself, Leo tries to find the girl of his dreams, and Percy just tries to keep the peace. Major couples Percabeth, Jico(Jason/Nico), Heo(Hazel/Leo). Minor couples; thaluke,rachel/octavian, and renya/piper.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea popped into my head and don't wory it get's better. And remember no matter how much this seems like a Percy/Nico it's not.**

Percy liked to think of himself as a nice had always done his best to include everyone, but have you ever had that one friend that didn't really go with the rest but was just as important.

Percy did, his name was Nico di Angelo and he has been best friends with Nico ever since some asshole stole Percy's pudding cup and Nico offered to share his. Nico was a nice kid and never liked to be a bother to anyone; that wasn't what made it hard for Nico to get along with Percy's other friend's, what made it hard was the fact that Nico didn't like girls and was open about that. That didn't mean he went around flaunting his ass around town; no he was still the same quiet reserved kid he was in pre k, except now he like's guys.

That didn't bother Percy, but his other friends weren't so okay with that.

"Percy I don't care what those other boys think. Nico is your friend and is going through a tuff time right now, so I want to see you including him in everything you do from now on and that includes your sleep over this weekend. ",Sally said sipping on her coffee.

"But mom, you know how Jason is. He will probably haze Nico the entire time, and then you know who will have to help him out? ME! "

"Just like the good friend you are. "

"Then they will probably call me his boyfriend or something. ", Percy desperately pleaded to his mother.

"Then you show them what an amazing boyfriend you are. "

"Mom. ", Percy groaned.

"Alright then why don't you just tell Jason that he either behaves or he doesn't have to come. "

"But- "

"No buts about it, figure something out that works for everyone. Now get your but off to school. ", Sally said before pushing Percy out of the house.

* * *

"Listen dude can you just be nice. ", Percy said to his other best friend Jason Grace.

Jason wasn't a bad person, he just wasn't a good one. It was like he lacked a filter, so instead of thinking before opening his mouth he opened it and just kept talking.

"Fine, I won't tease the fag. But if he starts molesting me then I blame you. "

"Alright fine, just don't call him that please. "

"Yea whatever dude. ", Jason said waving his hand in a way to tell Percy he was done with him.

Percy felt utterly exhausted and truthfully never wanted to throw a party again. But he forgot all of that as a pair of soft hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who? ", his girlfriend Annabeth whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm.. Sindy. "

"Wrong answer. ", Annabeth said releasing her boyfriend and punching him in the arm.

"Ow I was kidding. ", Percy said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"You better be seaweed brain. What are you thinking about so hard, I can practically see the smoke coming from your ears."

"Haha your so funny and I'm just trying to figure out a way to make everyone happy. ", Percy said placing a kiss on Annabeth's forehead.

"You know you don't always have to play peacekeeper. "

Percy hummed in reply and lost himself in his girlfriends beautiful stormy grey eyes.

* * *

"Hey Nico, wait up. ", Percy panted running after the smaller boy ahead of him.

"Hey Percy, what's up? "

"A better question would be what's your rush? ",Percy asked still panting.

"I have to get home and see if Bianca is on Skype. "

"How is college treating her? "

"Good I guess, she made alot of new friends. ", Nico said finally starting to slow down.

"Oh that's good, I think."

"Anyways want to come over my house this Friday? Me, you, a couple of friends, video games, popcorn, everything a we need for a fun time. "

"I don't know, I probably won't be any fun. ", Nico said looking down at his feat.

"Nico. You will come to the party or I will... lick your face. ", Percy threatened.

"What? "

"You heard me. "

But before Nico could run away Percy had him pined to the ground and licked the side of his face.

"Ewwww, I probably have pooties now. ", Nico screamed wiping the side of his face.

"Pooties? "

"Cooties that come from a Percy, thus pooties. ", Nico laughed.

"Alright nowthat you have 'pooties' will you come. "

"fine"


	2. Fights, bets, and horses

**Update!**

Things were going pretty well, they were just playing video games eating junk food, until Jason had to be the big asshole he is.

"Percy, how you and Annabeth doing? ", Jason asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you know what we mean. ",Leo added.

"Much better than you guys are doing with- oh that right, you all have no one. ",Percy said smugly

"I will have you know I could have any girl I wanted and even have two of the hottest girls fighting for me. ",Jason stated.

Nico couldn't help but scoff.

"Shut it fairy! Your just jealous that I can't be your boyfriend. ",Jason snarled.

This time Nico burst out laughing, he even spilled some of his soda.

"Yea because your totally my dream guy. ",Nico laughed out sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't you want to date me. "

"Guys why don't we just move on and- ",Percy said before Nico interrupted him.

"No you want to know why I wouldn't EVER want to date you. It's because I would never EVER date someone as stupid, egotistical, jack ass such as yourself, and you know what your not even that good looking. Leo looks better than you! "

"Did I just get insulted? ",Leo whispered to Percy.

"I don't have to listen to this faggot! See you later Perce. "

After that things just seemed to fall apart. Leo left shortly after that and Nico showed himself the door much before that.

* * *

"Hey Percy, how did your party go last night? ", Annabeth asked over the phone.

"Thing were going great. Right until Nico and Jason got into a fight. "

"Aww did the two get into another domestic. "

"It's not funny, why can't they just get along? "

"I bet that Jason has a crush on Nico. "

"Annabeth, that's not possible! Jason has been a pantie dropper since first grade. "

"I bet you one hundred dollars they will be going out by the time we graduate. "

"Deal. "

"Alright I have to go. bye. "

"Bye, I love you. ",Percy said hanging up.

After about another minute he got a text from Annabeth.

_Did you mean it -AC_

_Yea I expect $100 by the end of senior year. -PJ_

_NO! you said I love you when you hung up. Did you mean it? -AC_

__"Did I? ",Percy asked himself.

* * *

Leo was strolling along the sidewalk when all of a sudden he was run over by a girl on a horse, literally.

"I'm so sorry. ",the girl said jumping off the horse.

The girl had eyes like gold and hair that bounced off the sky. Her complexion was like his grandmother's chocolate cake and she smelly like a million dollars.

"That's okay, but are you a parking ticket? ",Leo asked still on the ground.

"What? "

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you. ", Leo said.

It took the girl with the horse a second, but when she got it she burst out laughing. Her laugh was like church bells and was the last thing Leo heard before passing out.


	3. Feelings hurt, Feelings gained

**I spent all day on this and I actually really like this story so far and I finally got to write about Maria in one of my stories. I don't know why but I love Maria, maybe it's because she is super bad ass since she slept with the Lord of the dead twice and called the King of the gods an idiot.**

Percy knew she was going to be upset. He didn't know how to reply, so he didn't. Annabeth had been waiting for him by his locker like every usual Monday morning, but this time instead of seeing her beautiful full smile, her face was devoid of all emotion.

"Hey. "

"'Percy can we please not ignore this. ", Annabeth said moving away from the front of his locker.

Percy huffed, putting in the first few digits of his combination. "I don't see what their is to talk about and there is no- DAMMIT I swear I put in the right combination! "

"That's because you put five instead of three seaweed brain. ", Annabeth corrected putting in the right combination unlocking his locker.

"Thanks, where would I be without you? "

"Without a locker, apparently. ", Annabeth giggled.

Percy sighed and ran hand through his hair. "You really want to talk about this. "

"Yes I really want to talk about this. "

"I'm not in love with you, but I think I might be. "

"You _think_ you might be. How do you not know what you feel? There is nothing that you should have to think about. ", Annabeth said skeptically.

"What about you? I haven't heard you say I love you yet. "

"Well I never said I was. "

"Well the what's the point of this? "

"The point is... that I need to know how you feel about this relationship."

"What's it matter if you don't feel the same way."

"I guess it doesn't. ", Annabeth said turning on her heels and leaving to her first period class.

* * *

"Okay can you explain why you can't be in the football practice later today. ", Jason said putting down his lunch.

"I already told you. I have a concussion. ", Leo said with his mouth full.

"Can you swallow your food first before you explain how you got this concussion. ", Nico said disgusted at the hispanic boy.

Leo responded by opening his mouth wider, showing the chewed up contents of his tuna salad sandwich making the raven haired boy cringe. Leo finally managed to swallow the food and told the story again, even getting Percy to come out of his daze.

"So you were walking on the sidewalk when some hot girl on horse ran you over. ", Percy said eyeing the Latino boy.

"Maybe I would have believed you, but there is no way she would have laughed at one of your stupid pick up lines. ", Jason said laughing.

"And his girl, she wasn't there when you woke up right. So maybe you just tripped and fell and imagined this girl. ",Nico suggested.

"First of all, my pick up lines are amazing. Second of all, I know she was real because we had a moment. "

"Oh yea, then what's her name? ", Percy asked.

"That Percy is why I need you guy's to help me ask around different schools for her. "

"Leo we don't even know if she is real. ",Percy reasoned.

Leo seemed distraught at this and sank into his seat.

"But you never know , fate has it's ways of working things out Leo. So how about we agree to keep an eye out for your golden eyed girl. ",Jason said not liking how much this bothered his best friend.

* * *

Percy was'nt Nico's only friend, he had another. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and if she didn't like you than that's what you had to call her, but her friends just called her Red.

She had mid length curly red hair, pale freckled skin, and a million dollar smile; which made sense since her father was a millionaire.

"Hey Red, how was Paris? "

"It was dull, it really loses it's shine after the tenth visit. "

"Oh man, poor spoiled rich kid. ",Nico said sarcastically.

"Hey you know your dad is pretty well off too. "

"Yea, but not rich enough to send each family member to a different part of the world. "

"Well one of these days I will take you with me. "

Rachel smiled at the idea twirling around a few times, clapping her hands.

"Imagine it Nico! In two years we will escape this boring town and go off to challenge the world. Sipping on only the finest of wine, having our handsome boyfriends to play around with, dancing with celebrities at the most exclusive parties. ",Red said jumping up and down.

"Flying around the world in our own personal jet. "Nico added.

"That's the spirit Nico! "

"Red I was being- "

"Do you see this. ",Rachel said brandishing a flyer in his face.

Nico took the flyer out of her hands.

_Vote Octavian for Junior Class President_

"Does this mean I you have to run for class president too. "

"What silly question? Of course it does. ", Rachel said digging through her backpack.

"Why again does he bother you so much. "

"He bothers me; he is a major jackass to everyone, he completely ruined the english accent for me, and he stole my art award! ", Rachel complained.

Most of what she said was true. Octavian came here from Britain and was a complete jerk to anyone who tried and talked to him. Whether or not he ruin the english accent for Rachel was debatable, but last year he did piss her off.

Rachel was the most creative person he knew, but countless hours on a plane with only a sketch book gave her a chance to work on her art skills more than most people.

Last year the school had a creative arts contest and he won. According to Rachel Octavian took a poster board, stuck different cutt up stuffed animal parts, and called it art.

"Listen Nico, I have to go call someone to get me advertising ideas for my campaign. "

"Are you really going to do this. ",Nico whined.

It's not that he minded Rachel wanting to do this for revenge, the girl just had always put 100% into anything she does. Leaving no time for her and Nico to hang out.

"Of course I am, he can NOT beat me. ", Rachel said walking away.

* * *

Renya was pretty girl with black soft flowing hair, pale soft skin, and red plump soft lips. To Jason she had all the physical features he was looking for, the only problem was nothing else about her was soft.

When they kissed she was always demanding, almost as if she wanted to topple Jason. And she was just way too competitive, it just seemed like every time Jason did anything with her was a challenge.

But that still didn't stop Jason from making out with her under the bleachers after school.

"You know Jason this is so great, once we have our relationship public, that will increase my chances of winning. "Renya said stopping the kiss.

"Win what exactly? ", Jason asked.

"The election, for class president. I have been talking to you about this since school started, I swear it's like you don't even listen to me. "

"I guess I just forgot. "

"Yea whatever. ", she said slipping her hair walking away annoyed.

Renya truthfully didn't like her relationship with Jason that much, but she knew that her parents would be pleased that she was dating the captain of the football team.

* * *

Nico usually didn't walk home this late, but he ended up finishing his homework after school in the library. Now it was almost dark and he was headed out into the parking lot.

Jason was packing his football gear into his car when he saw the younger boy heading out of the parking lot.

"Hey Nico! ", Jason said running after the boy.

Nico looked over confused as to what Jason could want from him.

"Where are you going? ",Jason asked.

"Home. "

"Do you have a car? "

"No, but I have legs. "

"But it getting dark. "

"I'm not made of glass, I can take care of myself. ",Nico said annoyed.

"Well it would be easier if you had a car. ", Jason said grabbing the other buy's hand and leading him back to his car.

Nico didn't bother pulling away, he knew the blonde was stronger than him and wanted to spare himself the embarrassment.

"How do I know thisn't some sort of prank? "Nico asked.

Jason seemed a bit insulted at the comment. "Don't you trust me? "

"No. ", Nico said getting into the car.

He didn't get why Jason seemed so disappointed by his answer, it's not lie the blonde had given him any reason to trust him.

"That was nice of you this morning. ",Nico said breaking the silence.

"What? "

"This morning, what you said to Leo about finding the girl on the horse, that was nice. "

"Well Leo's my best friend and if this girl does exist then I don't want him telling me how I was wrong. "

Nico didn't know what else to say, so he just looked out the window. The silence stuck until they reached Nico's house.

"Alright we're here. ", Jason said until he realized that the smaller boy was asleep.

Jason took note of all of his features and the serene look on the younger boy's face. Jason lifted the other boy out of the seat fireman style, not bothering to wake him up.

As he walked over he could feel the heat of Nico's skin against his and listening to the silent snores as he waited for someone to answer the door.

As Jason cradled the smaller boy close to him he took note of the house; it wasn't as glamorous as his not to be smug, but it did have the appeal an old type mansions you saw in the old black and white movies.

A small woman, Jason assumed to be Nico's mother, came to the door. Jason waited for her to do something, but she just stood their staring at him.

"Hi Angelo, I'm Jason. ",Jason said nervous by the woman's unresponsiveness, had Jason gone to the wrong house.

She looked Jason over a couple of times as if scanning for any possible threats. "Hello Jason, I do apologize for my son he is quite the heavy sleeper. I remeber when he was little he used to fall asleep everywhere and if we managed to wake him up, he would become so grumpy. Oh I'm sorry come in put him down on the couch. ", Angelo said in her charming italian accent.

Her turn in attitude had startled Jason, but he soon followed after her placing Nico on the couch. Nico squirmed at the loss of warmth, cuddling into the couch to regain that warmth.

"Would you like something to eat, Jason? ", she said already placing a plate of different foods in front of him.

"Thank you, Angelo. "

"Please, call me Maria. "

"So please tell me, how is my son acquainted with you? "

"I'm his friend, not his boyfriend, just incase you were wondering since I was carrying him in here. ",Jason stuttered nervous.

"Not that I have a problem with your son being gay. ", Jason said squirming under Maria's intense glare.

"Oh God did you not know he was gay, shit. I'm really sorry that wasn't- "

Jason stopped though, when Maria burst out laughing.

"I know my son is gay, Jason. I've known since the second grade, when he told me he wanted to be the princess for Halloween and Percy be the Prince. ",Maria said still giggling to herself.

Jason could het but feel a twinge of jealousy, did Nico like Percy? Jason quickly dismissed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to think about it.

"As much as I have enjoyed your company, Jason, won't your parents be worried with you returning home so late? "

"Yea, I guess. ",Jason said still dazed from before.

He glanced one last time between Nico and Maria and saw the similarities; they both had the same warm affectionate eyes, same long eyelashes, same pale smooth skin, and certainly the same sick sense of humor.

As Jason was driving home, he tried to forget all about this night; because he shouldn't remember of how good it felt to hold his hand on the way to the car, the comfort he felt clutching the younger boy close to his chest, or the pang of jealousy felt towards Percy.

_That would be bad,_ Jason thought to himself.

_wouldn't it?_


	4. The Party

**Update! What's this the 3rd day in a row now! Man I'm good!**

It had almost been two weeks since Leo had met the girl on the horse and he still hasn't heard anything that could help him find her. He was starting to lose hope that they would ever meet again.

"Cheer up Leo, maybe you will see her at Will's party. ",Percy said patting Leo's back.

"Maybe. ",Leo replied.

Every year Will Solace sent invitations to all schools in the district to a party at his dad's resort called the Golden Sun. If this girl did live around here then she was bound to be at this party.

"Speaking of the Party are you and Annabeth going together? ",Jason asked.

"I don't think so. "

"Are you guys still fighting? ",Leo asked.

"Yea, I don't even know if we are together still. "

"Listen Perce, you love her don't you? ", Jason asked.

"I don't know... maybe. "

"Ok well, you care about her right, more than a friend? ",Jason rephrased his question rolling his eyes.

Percy nodded and Jason took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm not saying that you should stay with her, if you want break up then break up with her. But I really thought that you guys had something special. "

"She is special, I just don't know if I love her ",Percy said kicking the ground.

"I just know that when I'm around her I feel like I'm with royalty. Haven't you guys ever been around someone who when you look at them, everything makes a little more sense but more confusing at the same time? I don't ever want to see her hurt, and the fact that I'm the one who hurt her kills me inside. ",Percy said

"That was deep man. ",Leo commented.

Meanwhile Jason stopped walking a while back, he stared at who he had been looking for when Percy said it. On the bleacher with the wind whipping his hair in front of his face, he shivered and tucked himself deeper into his Jacket. He looked up at him and for half a second he smiled until he remembered they weren't friends.

"What are you staring at fag? "

Nico seemed hurt at the comment, he thought they had got past that. His hurt was soon override with anger.

"Hey, What's your problem? You were the one staring at me. ",Nico shout running after the blonde.

Jason choose to ignore him and walk faster.

"One day your all nice offering me rides, carrying me home, which I didn't ask for by the way! Then the next you are calling me names and pushing me around. What is wrong with you? ",Nico screamed trying to keep up with Jason.

"Hello! I'll ask again, what is your problem? ",Nico shouted following Jason into an empty class room.

"Jason, Can you anew- ",Nico shouted before he was pinned against the wall by the jock.

"Listen you just don't understand alright. No one can ever know about that stuff. ",Jason whispered.

Jason pushed Nico into the wall again, and lifting his feet off the ground, inching their faces so close together so that their noses were touching. Nico was scared and stared at Jason wide eyed, wondering what the taller boy would do next.

Jason seemed took a deep breath and looked at the boy he was currently less than an inch away from. Nico was hyperventilating, his eyes closed, head turned not wanting to see the blonde, tears welling in the sides of his eyes, dripping down his cheeks. Jason felt disgusted at himself, his heart felt like it just died a little.

He quickly moved to release the boy and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Jason laid back against his bed, wanting to get away from the world. His phone had been going off for like an hour and he really didn't want to deal with it. He had seven missed calls and 4 texts.

_Jason I need to talk to you. -PJ_

_Dude, what did you do to Nico? -PJ_

_... -PJ_

_JASON, WTF DID YOU DO HE WAS CRYING?! -PJ_

Jason sighed, he really didn't feel like doing anything.

* * *

At the Party everyone had their eyes out for someone; Leo was looking for his mystery girl; Jason was looking for Nico, so he could apologize; and percy didn't know whether he was looking for Annabeth or to beat the crap out of Jason.

Jason had managed to avoid Percy by playing sick for the rest of the week, but no way was e going to miss the Party.

Percy eventually found Annabeth against the wall with the other three people who didn't want to be here.

"Hey! ",Percy said.

"What? ",Annabeth said looking at him confused.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little bit more quiet? ",Percy said loud for her to hear over the music.

"Sure. "

Percy took her hand and led her to a balcony that no one was using, he closed the glass door so no one would join them.

"Hey ,I'm sorry. ",they said in unison.

A moment of silence followed, until Percy couldn't take it any more.

"I don't love you. "

"oh. ",Annabeth said disappointed.

"I don't love you, I love so many other things; I love chips, I love football, I love the movies, I-"

"I get it. ",Annabeth whispered tears forming the back of her eyes.

"I don't love you, I'm falling in love with you. I love you even more each day that I can't just love you, if that makes any sense. "

"I just don't know how to say I feel about you, but it's so much stronger than love. ",Percy said hoping he got his point across this time.

"I just- ", Percy said before he was cut off by Annabeth's soft lips on his.

Annabeth was on her tip toes so she could reach Percy's face, and her hand's intertwined in his hair. Percy had his hand's resting on her hip's, picking her up so her feet were no longer on the ground.

Eventually they had to come up for air, and they didn't say a word. Instead percy swayed Annabeth's hips along with his so that they were dancing to the music from the inside.

* * *

Jason hadn't found Nico or Percy, but he did find Piper, the head cheerleader.

Piper had been sitting with a couple other guy's from different football teams that seem dazed by her beauty. Jason had to admit that she was hot, but she was just too bossy.

Jason and piper had gone out at the end of sophomore year, thinking themselves to be the perfect match for each other, given he was the head jock and she was the head cheerleader. Things hadn't worked out though and they agreed to be friends.

jason had been chatting with Piper when he noticed Nico on the dance floor. It appeared as if he had been drinking all night and was letting some bastard grind up against him. Jason flinched as a the white hot burn of jealousy hit him.

"Jason, what's wrong? ",Piper asked.

"Who is that? ",Jason said pointing toward Nico and the other boy.

"That is Connor Stoll, he goes to Prep and him and his brother Travis are known for some pretty unsaintly things. ",a bulky boy next to Jason said.

"They mostly just pull pranks, but they also are known to go after anything with a pulse and that other kid must be his next victim. "

Jason stared at the boy as he whispered something into Nico's ear and led him away.

"that's all I needed to know. ",Jason said getting up from his seat.

Jason pushed through the crowd of wasted teenagers, he finally caught up to the two boys.

"Hey!I'm his friend, I have to take him home! ",Jason shouted over the music.

"Alright dude I'll be quick about it. ",Connor said pushing a nearly passed out Nico into the bathroom.

Jason didn't let him close the door, opening it wider to give Nico a chance to leave. Instead Nico swayed back and forth completely oblivious to everything, Jason wasn't sure if it was just alcohol that was making Nico like this.

"Dude! ",Connor complained before he was punched in the face by Jason.

A whole crowd of people gathered around them, watching how the fight played out.

"You can fuck him after i do alright, chill. ",Connor said as he was getting off the ground, but Jason's fist connected with his cheek before he could.

"Come on. ",Jason said pulling Nico along, away from the party.

Once they were out side Jason checked if Nico was alright, he got upset when he saw the hickey that Connor must have left on Nico's neck. His grip tightening on the other boy's arm.

"Ow, your hurting me. ",Nico whined.

"Sorry, Nico how many drinks did you have? "

"Umm I forgot how to count after a number. ",Nico slurred.

"Do you know what almost happened? ",Jason said annoyed.

"Yes, I almost lost my virginity to someone I didn't know. ",Nico giggled.

"Did he give some drugs?! What the hell, Nico! Why didn't you do anything?",Jason lectured the other boy.

Nico giggled and brought Jason down for a kiss. Jason closed his eyes and kissed back, holding the sides of the younger boy's face.

"Because the prince always saves the princess. ",Nico whispered to Jason breaking the kiss.


End file.
